


More Than a Simple Misunderstanding

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан не слушает Курта, когда тот задаёт ему очень важный вопрос… и Себастиан отвечает "Да". Когда до него доходит, на что он столь необдуманно согласился, это буквально вышибает у него землю из-под ног. Пойдёт ли он на это, чтобы сделать Курта счастливым, или попытается найти способ отвертеться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than a Simple Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852346) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 



В течение последних сорока минут Курт рассказывал Себастиану о том, как прошёл его день, изматывающее подробно описывая, какие именно изменения он должен сделать к ближайшему выпуску для Изабель... и Себастиан не слушал.  
Справедливости ради, следует заметить, что Курт был мастером поболтать, когда он бывал в ударе, то мог разглагольствовать часами, почти не переводя дыхания. Он сменял темы с той же скоростью, с какой Кэти Перри меняет свои парики, иногда бросая предыдущую посреди обсуждения. В самом начале их отношений Себастиан пытался вести себя как примерный бойфренд и прислушиваться к каждому слову Курта, но после третьего приступа мигрени Смайт начал сортировать словесный поток, слетавший с уст своего возлюбленного, отделяя то, что было на самом деле важно, от того, что вполне можно было пропустить мимо ушей, умело ориентируясь по тончайшим изменениям в интонациях Хаммела. Себастиан догадывался, что иногда Курт использует его в качестве своеобразного полигона, излагая вслух в его присутствии собственные идеи и соображения, но не желая при этом в действительности слышать мнение Себастиана по данному вопросу. В таких случаях, своевременно вставленных «А-га», «Хорошо» или «Что ты собираешься предпринять?» обычно бывало достаточно.

Но Курт раскусил этот ход, и иногда намеренно вставлял в свой монолог замысловатые комментарии о теле Себастиана применительно к определённым типам анальной практики, чтобы проверить, заметит ли тот.

И на настоящий момент он ещё не заметил, а ведь Курт уже успел провернуть это трижды.

Как только Курт начал рассказ о разногласиях на работе по поводу кожи, Себастиан отключился. Его разум привычно отправился блуждать в мире фантазий. Кожаные ремни из повседневного аксессуара в его сознании волшебным образом превратились в кожаные браслеты, что, в свою очередь, оживило в памяти их недавние забавы с наручниками… и вот он уже полностью возбудился, воображая как Курт откидывает голову назад и стонет, пока Себастиан трахает языком его задницу. 

Себастиан настолько погрузился в фантазии, что и не заметил, как они остановились. Он не обращал абсолютно никакого внимания, куда или на что Курт смотрит, убаюканный звуком его голоса. Вдруг Хаммел произнёс:  
– Я много размышлял об этом, и правда очень надеюсь, что ты согласишься, так что... пожалуйста, Бас? Давай сделаем это, а? – глядя ему в лицо – широко распахнутые глаза, сияющая улыбка, выражение, полное мольбы и надежды – Себастиан впервые почувствовал себя настоящим куском дерьма из-за того, что не слушал. Поэтому, ответ Смайта в этот раз был отчасти продиктован чувством вины.

– Конечно, детка, – сказал он, прижимая к себе своего парня и целуя его в макушку. – Всё, что пожелаешь.

– Ура! – воскликнул Курт с энтузиазмом, стискивая Себастиана в объятиях. – Спасибо, Себастиан! Боже мой! Это так захватывающе!

Себастиан закатил глаза, спрашивая себя, на какое ещё скучное околомодное мероприятие он только что столь бездумно согласился сопровождать Курта, но раздавшийся неподалёку смех, заставил его впервые внимательно приглядеться к тому, что так очаровало Хаммела, когда они остановились.

 

В нескольких шагах от них стояла маленькая девочка, лет пяти или шести, одетая по холодной погоде в фиолетовые вельветовые джинсы и светло-серое шерстяное пальто. Вязаная шапочка цвета мяты венчала её золотистые кудряшки. Она бросила жёлтый теннисный мячик маленькой рыжеватой масти собачке, которая послушно поймала его и тут же принесла в зубах назад, хоть «добыча» и казалась слишком громоздкой для её крошечной пасти. Затем пёсик уселся у ног хозяйки, виляя хвостом и задорно тявкая. Себастиан перевёл взгляд на Курта, чьи глаза следили за девчушкой, которая наклонилась подобрать мяч и бросила его снова, радостно захохотав, когда щенок помчался за ним по аккуратно подстриженной траве газона. Девочка, должно быть, почувствовала взгляд двух мужчин, потому что обернулась и посмотрела на них. Она улыбнулась, помахав им рукой, и в её сияющих счастьем голубых глазах не было ни капли страха перед незнакомцами. Курт помахал ей в ответ, слегка подпрыгивая от избытка энтузиазма. Когда она развернулась назад, подняла мяч и бросила его снова, Курт соединил ладони под подбородком и вздохнул.

У Себастиана аж дыхание перехватило, когда до него дошло, на что он только что подписался.

Курт хотел ребёнка... и Себастиан с радостью согласился на усыновление.

_Срань Господня!_

Внезапно, Себастиан ощутил настойчивую потребность оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Далеко, очень далеко, чтобы найти способ выпутаться из этого недоразумения.

– Окей, ладно, ты только глянь, как уже поздно... я... ну, знаешь, мне пора в офис... важные встречи... слияние… правда, это очень важно... я уже опаздываю, и я должен... люблю тебя... – Курт, казалось, не слушал, в точности как Себастиан мгновением раньше. _Что ж, будет ему урок!_ Курт потянулся за поцелуем, и Себастиан, быстро наклонившись и вскользь коснувшись его щеки, буквально вылетел на тротуар. Он бросился бегом, будто действительно опаздывал, тогда как в действительности ему просто было необходимо оказаться как можно дальше от Курта и этого ребёнка, чтобы снова дышать нормально.

Всю оставшуюся часть дня Курт с завидной регулярностью отправлял Себастиану сообщения со смайликами в виде счастливых мордашек и сердечек с подписями «Я люблю тебя», «Я твой должник» и «Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой сегодня вечером?»

На последнее Себастиану захотелось ответить, но ему не хватило духу, не сейчас, когда он знал, почему Курт обещает ему жаркую ночь.

Себастиан весь день напряжённо размышлял о желании Курта завести ребенка. Он был рассеян и не мог довести до конца ни одно дело, не в силах отделаться от этих мыслей. Но ему совершенно не хотелось уходить домой пораньше. Он не был готов встретиться с возбуждённым Куртом, который наверняка ждал его там, чтобы обсудить всё в деталях, и начать строить планы.

Курт сказал, что он долго думал об этом. Себастиану, который чувствовал себя так, будто его обухом по голове ударили, нужно было ещё немного времени.

Как так вышло, что Курт не заводил речь о ребёнке раньше?

Наверное, он ждал подходящего момента.

Сейчас – подходящий момент?! Они не женаты! Даже не помолвлены, хотя, на самом деле, в этом Себастиан мог винить больше себя самого, чем Курта. Они пришли к негласному взаимному соглашению, что слишком молоды для брака, но Курт прикипел к идее. Каждый раз, когда всплывала эта тема, Себастиан делал всё от него зависящее, чтобы избежать разговора. В последний раз он имитировал желудочные колики… сопровождаемые рвотой.

Воистину, титул «Наихудший бойфренд года» Себастиан заслужил честно.

И не то чтобы он не хотел замуж за Курта. На самом деле, Смайт размышлял об этом больше, чем Курт мог себе представить. Себастиан зашел в этом так далеко, что даже присмотрел кольцо – платиновый ободок с бриллиантом от Тиффани, созданный, казалось, под стать Курту с его строгими эстетическими запросами. Но он не хотел тратить семь тысяч долларов на кольцо, только чтобы Курт недовольно покрутил носиком да ещё и отругал его за то, что он не посоветовался сперва с ним.

Себастиан улыбнулся про себя.

Это было бы вполне в стиле Курта – ответить отказом на предложение Себастиана, только потому что он облажался с выбором кольца.

Такой стервец.

И Себастиан любит его.

Но ребёнок?.. Это не то же самое, что выйти замуж. Даже близко не стояло. Они с Куртом были вместе уже целую вечность – делили аренду пентхауса, каждый день обедали вместе, проводили вместе каждый отпуск и все праздники. Они были до смешного неразлучны. И как бы Себастиан ни переживал по этому поводу, брак стал бы лишь легальным подтверждением того, что было у них уже сейчас.

Но был ли Себастиан готов для малыша? Что за все годы, что они знают друг друга, заставило Курта думать, будто он является достаточно зрелым, чтобы воспитывать ребёнка? Возможно, Себастиан должен был принять в качестве комплимента то, что Курт видит его в роли отца, даже если в конечном итоге он был обречён на эпический провал.

 

У Себастиана просто не укладывалось всё это в голове. Он всегда был склонен к визуальному восприятию, поэтому ему было необходимо иметь перед газами всевозможные замечания, относящиеся к делу, чтобы разобраться в каком-то вопросе. Следуя своей привычной тактике, он вытащил разлинованный лист бумаги и принялся составлять список плюсов и минусов. Озаглавив его: «Усыновление ребёнка». Он разделил страницу пополам, написав «За» слева и «Против» справа. В колонке «За» вскоре появился первый пункт: «Налоговые вычеты».

Он довольно долго сидел, напряжённо глядя на эти два слова, но, в конце концов сдался, понимая, что сейчас ему ничего другого не придумать, так что, испытывая отвращение к самому себе, он сложил страницу и запихнул её в карман.

«Воспитание ребенка… это не может быть так уж ужасно», – рассуждал сам с собой Себастиан по пути домой, сумев, наконец, выдрать себя из-за стола после того, как в тридцать шестом сообщении Курт вежливо поинтересовался где он, почему ещё не дома и как он смотрит на то, чтобы Курт сидел голым на диване, когда он вернётся… У кучи людей есть дети. Даже у подростков бывают дети, и хотя Себастиан не одобряет такого (впрочем, они с Куртом давно уже вышли из того возраста, так что, в любом случае, это не имело значения), если уж все они справляются с этим, Себастиан точно сможет. У него, по крайней мере, был в запасе такой козырь как деньги. Он мог нанять гувернантку, помощников по хозяйству, няню...

Не то чтобы он всерьёз надеялся, будто Курт позволит такое, но всё равно это могло стать запасным вариантом.

В конце концов, зайдя в любимый цветочный магазин Курта за букетом его же любимых красных и белых роз, Себастиан решил подвести итог. Он не становится моложе. И он любит Курта. Он хочет Курта. Он буквально видит, как они старятся вместе, ворча друг на друга до самой смерти и даже после… целую вечность – вот как ему нравилось представлять своё будущее. Без Курта жизнь потеряла бы смысл.

Кроме того, Себастиан собирался однажды завести детей. Позже – не обязательно лучше, чем раньше.

«Да», – согласился Себастиан с собственным рассуждениями. – «Сейчас самое время. Если Курт хочет ребёнка, он получит ребёнка!»

И мужа заодно.

За то время, что понадобилось ему, чтобы добраться домой, Себастиан успел подготовить и отрепетировать про себя речь о полном приятии идеи стать отцом, о том, как они собираются сообщить новость родителям, а потом... что ж, в завершение, он попросит Курта помочь выбрать себе же кольцо.

Курт встретил его в дверях, одетый (что несколько разочаровало Себастиана), но всё с той же ясной улыбкой, и Себастиан почувствовал, что всё окончательно стало на место. Да, это правильно. У них всё получится. Лишь бы Курт продолжал улыбаться Себастиану вот так каждый день их обозримого будущего – и Смайт в деле в вопросе усыновления. 

– О, отлично! – воскликнул Курт. – Ты дома! Я заказал нам столик, чтобы отпраздновать.

– Великолепно! – сказал Себастиан, улыбаясь немного слишком широко и вручая Курту букет роз. – Но, я хочу быть с тобой честным, поэтому, прежде, чем ты скажешь что-нибудь ещё, хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не слушал. – Курт озадаченно нахмурился, но Себастиан не дал ему возможности спросить. – Я не слышал ни слова из того, что ты сказал, когда говорил о том, чтобы усыновить малыша, и мне жаль. Мне очень, очень жаль. – Курт, казалось, был потрясён признанием Себастиана, который, надеясь исправить положение, продолжил: – Но я провёл весь день, обдумывая это… и поначалу я пытался найти способ улизнуть, но потом… ну, знаешь, я начал действительно думать об этом. Я даже сделал... – Себастиан принялся шарить по карманам, говоря, между тем: – Я даже составил список плюсов и минусов. – Он выудил на свет сложенный лист и махнул им, разжав пальцы прежде, чем Курт успел схватить его, так что ему пришлось ловить бумагу в воздухе. Курт развернул листок и убедился, что он действительно разделён на столбцы плюсов и минусов, с одной-единственной записью «Налоговые вычеты».

– Это не очень хороший список, – признал Себастиан, – но не в этом суть. А суть в том, что... – Себастиан сделал быстрый глубокий вдох, не желая сбиться с мысли. – Я люблю тебя, Курт. Я люблю тебя. И если ты хочешь усыновить ребёнка, или даже... двоих, я согласен. Я не могу обещать, что стану идеальным отцом, но я постараюсь изо всех, блять... упс... – Себастиан прикрыл рот рукой. – Наверное, стоит завязывать с этим, да? Материться в присутствии ребёнка... не самая лучшая идея.

Себастиан взглянул на Курта, который всё ещё стоял в обнимку с букетом роз, с пустым выражением уставившись в так и не составленный список.

– Курт? – Себастиан легонько пнул Курта в ногу. – Курт, скажи что-нибудь? Пожалуйста? Теперь мы можем пойти поужинать? Мы можем... можем мы поговорить об этом?

Курт опустил букет на стол вместе со списком, и у Себастиана внезапно засосало под ложечкой. Курт не казался радостным… вот нисколечко. У них даже ещё нет ребёнка, а он уже облажался! И как он умудрился так по-королевски накосячить? Курт выглядел так, будто готов развернуться и уйти. Если повезёт, может, он просто прогуляется и вернётся через час-другой. Но что же он сделал не так? Это из-за того, что он не слушал? Или из-за признания, что сначала он струсил?

Виноват этот его жалкий список?

Однако, Курт никуда не ушёл. Он полез в карман и достал свой iPhone.

– Кавапу, – произнёс Курт, открывая браузер и передавая телефон Себастиану.

– Кавапу? – повторил Себасиан с облегчением. Ладно, Курт по-прежнему не был в восторге, но он, похоже, готов дать ему второй шанс. – Это... это что, название агентства по усыновлению или... – Себастиан приподнял бровь в замешательстве, разглядывая фотографии на дисплее мобильника Курта. – Я не понимаю. Ни на одном из этих снимков нет детей…

– Кавапу – это порода собак, – пояснил Курт, и в уголках его губ зародилась улыбка. – Наполовину Кавалер Кинг Чарльз спаниель, наполовину пудель. – Себастиан уставился на Курта поверх телефона, и кусочки мозаики постепенно начали складываться в его голове, хоть он ещё и не совсем понимал. – Я не хочу ребенка, Бас, – разъяснил Курт, хихикнув. – Ну, пока, по крайней мере. Я хочу щенка. Маленького. Который не займёт слишком много места. 

– Щенка?.. – Себастиан мысленно прокрутил сегодняшнюю сцену в парке: маленькая девочка с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами играет с собачкой – пушистый комок шерсти, будто сошедший с одной из фотографии на экране мобильника Курта. – Ох... – только и смог сказать Себастиан с таким выражением лица, будто он только что сбил оленя на шоссе, и как бы Курту ни было жаль его, он не выдержал и согнулся пополам от смеха.

– Ой, Бас! – выдавил Курт, желая сказать что-нибудь утешительное. – Твоё лицо! Видел бы ты... своё лицо... – Курт бросил взгляд на своего непутёвого парня, но непривычная смесь боли и разочарования в выражении Себастиана оборвала смех Курта. – Ты... ты правда думал, что я хочу усыновить ребёнка, да? – Себастиан не ответил, да ему и не нужно было. – И... ты действительно готов был сказать «Да», так? – спросил Курт в изумлении. – Ты готов был усыновить ребёнка... со мной?

Себастиан откашлялся.

– Да, ну, перед тем... как ты поднял меня на смех... да...

Слова Себастиана растворились в воздухе, и Курт заключил горемыку в свои объятия.

– О, Бас, – сказал он. – Это, должно быть, самое милое, что ты когда-либо готов был сделать для меня.

Себастиан глубоко вздохнул, оттаивая в объятиях Курта.

– Я бы на что угодно пошёл для тебя, – сказал Себастиан и упал на диван, не отпуская Курта, который тут же устроился него на коленях. – Я вроде как... типа... ну, ты знаешь... люблю тебя и, вот дерьмо...

– Ты меня любишь? – выдохнул Курт с наигранным удивлением, как будто сама идея об этом немыслима.

– Люблю, – подтвердил Себастиан, шлёпая Курта по заднице. – И это вызывает у меня желание делать для тебя всякие глупости... быть милым и всё такое. Это отстой.

– Ох, – проворковал Курт, целуя Себастиана в щёку. – Бедняжка!

– Да, ладно, ну так... – Курт закусил мочку Себастиана, и тот коротко вздохнул. – Итак, раз уж зашёл такой разговор, как ты считаешь, ты... ну, знаешь... есть вероятность, что ты захочешь завести со мной ребёнка… когда-нибудь? – Себастиан, свою очередь, уткнулся в шею Курта, оставляя на коже лёгкие поцелуи.

Щетина Себастиана коснулась его шеи, и Курт засмеялся от щекотки.

– Купи мне то обручальное кольцо от Тиффани, на которое ты положил глаз, – подмигнул ему Курт, – и мы поговорим об этом.

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой первый перевод с английского *забился под стол, дрожа от волнения*  
> Скажите что-нибудь, а?..


End file.
